She's Having My Baby
by maggymoo21
Summary: What will happen when Haley and nathan receive the biggest news of their life?
1. I'm late

"Haley are you sure you're okay?" Peyton asked as Haley emerged from the bathroom. Brooke also looked up at Haley who was looking quite pale.

"Yeah i'm sure it's just something i ate last night. Come on let's study." Haley sat down and picked her book back up. It was very hard to study between trips to the bathroom.

"Alright Haley if a train is going thirty miles per hour and a second..." 

"Brooke!" Haley said cutting Peyton off.

"Yeah," Brooke said looking curiously at Haley. Haley looked very nervous.

"What's todays date?" Brooke was still very confused but she answered the question anyways.

"February 4th, why?" Haley stood up and began pacing furiously.

"Sh! Sh! Oh my god no." Peyton stood up and grabbed Haley by the arms.

"Haley what's going on?" Haley looked up at Peyton trying not to break down.

"I'm...i'm late." With that Haley began to cry and Peyton held her.

"Come on Hales," Brooke said, "Maybe you're just a little late this month."

Haley looked at her, "i'm two weeks late. I wasn't paying attention." 

"Oh," Brooke said not knowing what to say to that.

"Hales, come on you don't know anything for certain yet. Why don't we go get a test we'll stay with you." Haley looked up at them.

"You'd do that for me?"

"Of course," Brooke said standing up,"that's what friends are for." The three of them drove over to the drugstore and Brooke said she would get the tests. Peyton held Haley's hand and Haley sat there feeling Nauseas. "Okay i got a couple because i didn't know which brand would work." Brooke said hopping into the car. 

"I think i'm gonna be sick," Haley whimpered. Peyton opened the car door and Haley ran over to the side of the road and got sick. Peyton held Haley's hair back and patted her on the back while she got sick. "I'm done."  
Peyton led Haley back to the car and they all got in.

"Okay it says to wait five minutes," Haley said reading the instructions. She was coming out of the bathroom. Peyton had never seen Haley so nervous.

"So this is Nathan's then right?" Brooke said knowing the answer.

"Yeah of course it is!"

"Sorry Haley i didn't mean it like that." Haley took a breath.

"I know Brooke i'm sorry it's just...ugh i can't do this." She slumped down to the floor.

"Hales come on you'll get thru this." Peyton took Haley's hand and helped her up. "Are you ready?" Haley looked up at Peyton. 

"Ready as i'll ever be." The three of them walked into the bathroom and looked at the four tests lying out on the counter.

"Dam! you've got to be kidding me!" Haley rushed out of the bathroom and collapsed onto her bed. "How could this happen?"

"I don't know," Peyton said trying to comfort Haley, "We'll call the doctor and then you can find out." Two of the tests had been positive and two had been negative. "I'll go set up an appointment for you okay?"

"Thanks you guys," Haley sniffled, "i really appreciate everything you're doing for me." Brooke sat down beside Haley and rubbed her back while Peyton left to call the doctor.

"Alright Hales you have an appointment this coming wednesday with Dr.Burke." Peyton said reentering the room.

"Thanks Peyton. I think i'm just gonna rest for a little bit if you guys wanna get going."

"Alright if you're sure you're okay." Peyton and Brooke both went and gave Haley a hug before leaving.


	2. The Things We Do For Love

Haley rolled over in the morning to see Nathan lying next to her. Unlike most nights they hadn't made love last night because she had been feeling so poorly. She insisted to Nathan that it was just the stomach flu and that it would surely pass by the next morning, but how she was wrong.  
"Haley?" Haley walked out of the bathroom again and laid down on the bed exhausted. "Haley sweetie what's wrong. We need to get you to a doctor." Nathan was very worried about Haley. She'd been getting sick for the past couple hours and was sweating.  
"Nathan i promise i'm fine." Nathan didn't believe her though and Haley could tell. She gave Nathan a quick kiss on the cheek.  
"Alright," he said giving in. "Is there anything I can get you?"   
"Yeah actually an apple would be great." Nathan raised an eyebrow at Haley.  
"Haley you hate apples i thought." Haley knew this, but for some reason she was absolutely craving one.  
"Well i just really feel like one today."  
"Haley what's really going on?" Nathan looked at Haley, but she turned away unable to look him in the eye. "Haley look at me."   
"Nathan it's nothing," she said trying to break free of his grasp. Suddenly Nathan realized something.  
"Wait a minute Haley. Throwing up and craving apples. Oh my god are you pregnant?" Haley looked sadly at Nathan with tears in her eyes.   
"I don't know. I took four tests yesterday and half were positive and half were negative, but i think so."  
"Why didn't you tell me?" Nathan looked hurt and Haley couldn't stand that. She stood up and walked to the other side of the room.   
"Because Nathan. I'm seventeen! I can't have a baby and I know you don't want a baby. I'm not going to be the one to ruin your basketball career."  
"Haley I love you," Nathan said walking over to her. He held her close to him. "You're more important to me than anything and if you're having my child then my God i'm going to raise it with you. I love you Haley. Remember I did marry you didnt I?"  
Haley got tears in her eyes and hugged him, "I love you too Nathan." Then she pulled away. "I have an appointment on Wednesday to see if i'm really pregnant or not. Would you come with me?"  
"I wouldn't dream of being anywhere else," he said kissing her. Then they both got back into bed and Nathan nursed Haley helping her each time she got sick.

"I really don't think you should go to school today Hales," Nathan said looking at Haley who was in the bathroom brushing her teeth.   
"Nathan i'm fine," she said walking out.  
"If you're idea of fine is spending the entire morning with your head over a toilet then yes you're fine." Haley walked over and sat down on the bed.  
"I feel better now, i promise." Haley was determined not to get sick in front of Nathan again, but her stomach was not cooperating. Nathan walked over and sat beside her wrapping his arms around her. She tried to relax into him, but the room was starting to spin. Before Haley could get up she began to gag and leaning over the edge of the bed she got very sick. Nathan kept a hold on her and held her hair back until she was finished. She wiped her mouth and he could see a few tears in her eyes.  
"That's it you're not going to school and i'm staying right here." Haley was too exhausted to argue with him as he lay her back against the pillow. He walked into the bathroom and returned with a trashcan and a cup of water. She rinsed out her mouth and then watched as Nathan exited the room.  
Coming back Nathan saw that Haley was fast asleep. Being careful so as not to wake her he began to clean up the sick on the floor. The things you do for love he thought. When he'd finished he pulled back the covers and slid in next to her. Taking her in his arms he smiled as she rolled over and buried her head into his chest.


	3. Telling Everybody

"Hey Peyton," Lucas said catching up with her by her locker.  
"Hey," she replied closing her locker and turning to face him.  
"Have you seen Haley?" he asked. Lucas could see Peyton tense up. "Pey what's going on?" Peyton spit out an answer very quickly.  
"I think she's sick." She could tell Lucas didn't believe this.   
"What are you not telling me?"  
"Lucas, this isn't for me to tell. Haley will tell you when she's ready. I'm sorry but i can't."  
"I understand. I'm going to go see if i can find her."  
"Alright." Peyton sighed as he walked away. She hated keeping stuff from him since they'd become good friends but she knew this really wasn't her business to tell.

"Haley?" Nathan called. He woke up to find that Haley was no longer laying beside him. Walking into the other room he found Haley walking towards him.  
"Hey sleepy head," she said giving him a kiss, "I'm making a sandwich do you want one."  
"Sure," Nathan said smiling. He was glad to see her feeling better and eating. Haley began walking towards the kitchen, but stopped abruptly halfway there.  
"Haley what's wrong?" Nathan said running up to her. She had her hand to her head and had lost all color in her face.  
"Nothing, i'm just a little dizzy." She tried to push Nathan away. "Really i'm fine." She tried to walk again, but everything began turning black. "Nathan...catch me." and with that Haley passed out into Nathan's arms.

at the hospital

"Haley! Where is she? Is she okay?" Peyton said running thru the Emergency room doors. She found Nathan in the waiting room with his head down in his lap. "Nathan," she said going over to him and sitting in the chair beside him, "Nathan are you okay?"   
Nathan looked up at Peyton and his eyes were bloodshot and puffy from crying. Peyton wrapped her arms around him. She had never seen him like this, in fact she wasn't sure she'd ever seen him cry except for maybe the night he collapsed at the basketball game. "What if something's wrong Peyton? What if she's sick?"  
"Nathan," she said holding him by the shoulders and staring at him directly in the eye, "she's fine i promise you. Sometimes this just happens. If you ask me she's probably dehydrated from all the morning sickness she's been having." Nathan looked at her with hope in his eyes.   
"Yea, you're probably right, that's gotta be it." Just then Brooke, Jake, and Lucas ran in.  
"Hey man is she okay?" Lucas asked. Nathan stood up and Lucas gave him a manly hug.  
"We haven't heard anything yet." Lucas looked at the sadness in Nathan's eyes.  
"How are you holding up man?" Nathan decided to be honest.  
"Not so good Luke. What am I supposed to do if something happens to her."   
"Look at me Nathan, nothing, i mean nothing is going to happen to Haley." 

"Are you guys here for Haley James?" a doctor asked walking out of a room.  
"Yes," Nathan said nervously. "Is she okay?" The doctor smiled at Nathan.  
"Yes she is just fine now. She was just dehydrated and famished. She said she'd been getting sick all morning. Are you her boyfriend?" Nathan looked curiously at him.  
"Yes," he said questioningly.  
"Well congratulations you're going to be a father." Nathan smiled and Peyton, Brooke, Jake all gave him a hug and Lucas just looked shocked.  
"Wait Haley's pregnant?" he said almost too shocked to speak.   
"Sorry," Peyton said, "It wasn't for me to tell you."  
"I understand, but wow!" he said, "Well Nate I guess congratulations are in order," he said giving his brother a hug.   
"Thanks man."  
"I can't believe it," he said looking back at the doctor.  
"Well believe it. She is about a month along so the morning sickness should be going away soon." The doctor smiled at him and motioned towards a door down the hall. "You can go see her now if you'd like."  
"Thank you," Nathan said. The doctor walked away and the group of friends all headed towards Haley's room. Walking in they saw Haley sitting up in bed flipping channels on a miniature TV set.  
"Nathan!" she shrieked. "Did you hear?"  
"Yes," he said running up to hug her, "I'm going to be a father. Did you hear that little dude i'm gonna be your dad," he said rubbing her stomach. Everyone in the room giggled.  
Peyton went up and gave Haley a hug, "Congratulations girlie. I can't wait to have a little baby around. You know i'll be babysitting that little guy or gal." Haley smiled up at her.  
"I'm holding you to that." Haley and Peyton both laughed together. Then Brooke pushed her way thru and gave her a hug.  
"And if it is a girl i am taking her shopping...with you're money of course."  
"Some things never change." Next Jake came up and embraced her.   
"Looks like Jenny is gonna have a little playmate soon." Jake smiled.   
"I guess so," Haley said. Nathan and Lucas could both tell how excited she was about having this baby. There was a certain sparkle in her eye. Lucas was the last one to go up.  
"Hales looks like i'm going to be an uncle sister-in-law. This kid is playing basketball for sure with his uncle and dad." Haley smiled and hugged Lucas.  
"I'm so glad you guys are so happy."  
"Why wouldn't we be?" asked Peyton. "We could use a little excitement here and what's better than a baby from a happily married couple."  
Haley got tears of joy in her eyes. "You guys i'm so excited. I know i'm only 17 and most people will disapprove, but i'm happy and i'm going to love this child no matter what."  
"You'll make a great mom," Lucas said hugging Haley again,"and you'll make a great dad," he said hugging Nathan.


	4. Don't Lecture Me

"Morning future mother. How are you this morning?" Nathan asked haley happily. Haley looked at him with a glare.  
"I'm three months pregnant and i'm huge! My ankles are swollen and i'm wearing your jeans." nathan just smiled at her.  
"Well you look very cute in them my dear." Haley smiled at him despite her best efforts not to.  
"You're such a suck up."  
"Anything to make my wife happy," he said smirking. "So the guys wanna meet us down at the cafe are you up for it?"  
"Yes! I am craving a piece of Karen's chocolate cheesecake." Nathan walked over and grabbing Haley's hand helped her off the couch.   
"Chocolate cheesecake what a thing to crave."  
"Hey i'm pregnant i'm allowed to splurge. I'm eating for two here!" Nathan laughed at her.  
"Come on let's get going." Together they walked out the door.

The bell to the cafe rang as haley and nathan walked in. "Wow she's big. Either her baby's going to have an enormous head or she's having twins," Peyton whispered to Brooke.  
Brooke laughed, "Be nice," she whispered, "Don't ever tell a hormone raging pregnant woman she is huge." Both of them laughed.  
"Hey hales," Lucas said giving her a hug. Then he leaned down and kissed her belly. "Hey niece or nephew." Haley smiled at this.  
"Hey Hales? When's your next doctors appointment?" Peyton asked.   
"Um...This afternoon. Why do you ask?" Peyton shifted uncomfortably.  
"Well i've been thinking. Do you think it's possible you might be pregnant with twins?" At this remark both nathan and haley froze in place and turned to look at eachother. Both were watching for the others reaction. haley to see how this would make nathan feel and Nathan to see how haley would feel.  
"I guess it's possible," whispered Haley still watching nathan. "Nathan say something." nathan smiled not wanting her to think this was a bad thing. either way these were his children and he was going to raise them to the best of his ability. He had sworn to himself that he would never push them like Dan had pushed him.   
"Hales just think, having two children to spoil instead of one. That'd be great. I love you hales and no matter what i'm going to stand by you." Haley got a tear in her eyes and hugged nathan. Wiping her tears she looked around.  
"Da these pregnancy hormones." Everyone laughed and they all sat down at a booth. "Karen," Haley said as Karen approached, "I hope you have some fresh chocolate cheese cake made." karen smiled at Haley who was now like her daughter in law even though she had already been like a daughter to her.  
"Of course. One big piece coming up." They all laughed as karen walked away. "I take it the rest of you want your usual burger and fries? peyton no onions chocolate shake, Lucas no mustard chocolate shake, Brooke w/cheese strawberry shake, nathan extra pickles rootbeer float, and jake no onion no pickle large Pepsi." All the kids smiled at her that she remembered this. it goes to show how much time they spent there. All of them went about talking as they enjoyed a nice lunch.

Nathan and Haley walked up to Haley's house holding hands. Haley had a growing knot in her stomach as she twisted the door knob. "Mom? Dad?" she called in.  
"My baby!" Haley's mom shouted racing over to give her a hug.   
"Haley!" said her dad giving her a hug. "Nathan," he said shaking his hand. Haley's mom gave Nathan a hug which made him smile.  
"Yeah, um...mom, dad we needed to talk to you." At those words Haley could see her mom and dad's face straighten.  
"We'll go in the family room," said her mother leading them there. Once everyone had had a seat and Nathan was beside her Haley got ready to talk.  
"Mom, Dad i'm not going to skip around this. I'm pregnant." Haley's mom stood up quickly.  
"I knew it! Haley you're supposed to be the smart one! What are you thinking getting pregnant? I thought we taught you better than this." Haley tried to stay rational as tears came to her eyes. She could see her father trying to stay calm also.  
"Mom i'm married and i'm going to finish highschool and..."  
"No, Haley you don't know what life is until you've had a child. That child is going to be your life." Her mother shouted fiercely, her eyes like daggers, "I thought i taught you better."   
Haley couldn't take anymore. "That's it mom that's all you did, taught me!" Nathan tried to hold Haley down, but she stood up. "You never let me make my own mistakes you just tried to teach me everything. Matt was the older brother. He was had all the girlfriends, stayed out late. Then you had Rachel. Rachel who always had the boyfriends and the makeup and the dates for saturday night. Where was I? I was the little sister." Haley stopped for a moment to take a breath.  
"I never did anything wrong! They used to hate me for that mom! It was always 'well you let Haley do this' and 'she didn't have to do that.' I hated it. They thought I got all the attention, but i didn't because they always had it. One of them was always in trouble or getting talked to or lectured and I was just there. Expected to get good grades, to do my homework, to get a boyfriend in highschool. So now you choose to notice me!"  
Haley's mom stood shocked along with Nathan and Mr.James. Haley stormed out of the door and Nathan with a last look at her parents chased after her.

"Haley! Haley, slow down!" Haley finally stopped running and collapsed on the river court where she had once spent so much time watching Lucas play ball. Nathan caught up to her and enveloped her in his arms. Right now she seemed so small and fragile to him even with her growing stomach. He wished he could take away everything that had just happened.  
"Nathan what if she's right?" she cried into his shirt.  
"She's not Haley," he said sternly. Haley however looked up at him.   
"What if I am too young. I mean we're only 17. How am I supposed to graduate?"  
"Haley look at me." Haley looked up at Nathan who was staring at her intently. "You are perfect. You're a great friend, a great wife, and you're going to be a great mom. I promise you that no matter what you will finish Highschool. I don't care if i personally have to stay home and watch our child or children whichever it is. Haley we're going to get thru this."  
"I love you Nathan."  
"I love you too."


	5. Falling Into Place

Chapter 5: Falling Into Place

IT IS NOW TWO WEEKS LATER AND THE GROUP OF FRIENDS AS AT THE RIVER COURT WATCHING NATHAN, LUCAS, JAKE AND SOME OF THEIR OTHER FRIENDS PLAY BALL.

"So Haley twins?" Peyton said.  
"Yea," Haley said smiling.  
"I can't believe that soon there are going to be two more little scott boys running around on this court. I'm not sure the world can handle much more." All three of the girls laughed at Brooke's comment. "No, but really Haley i'm happy for you."  
"Thanks you guys. I'm happy too. I mean i know i'm young and all but i really am happy. I think i'm okay with this."  
"You should be Hales," Peyton said, "You'll be a great mother and I know Nathan will do anything he can for you. I mean i've never seen him like this. When he's with you he's so..."  
"In love," Brooke said.  
"Yea," Peyton agreed, "In love." All three of the girls laughed together.  
"Hey Scott!" Haley yelled. "Not you," she said to Luke when they both turned around. Lucas laughed at his pregnant friend.  
"What beautiful?" Nathan said playfully.  
"Let's make a deal?"  
"What kind of deal?" Nathan said raising his eyebrows at Haley.  
"If you lose this game you owe me a piece of cheesecake from Karen's cafe."  
"Okay," Nathan said while Lucas and them watched on curiously, "What if I win." At this Haley smiled.  
"Then i'll give you a kiss, but you still owe me cheesecake." Everyone burst out laughing. "What?" Haley said confused, "I want cheesecake!"  
"Deal." Nathan turned to Lucas, "Man by now i've learned it's better not to argue with a pregnant woman."  
"I heard that Nathan Scott!" Haley said.

"Nathan i changed my mind i don't wanna do this."  
"Haley you know they're going to find out. It's better if it's from us." Haley and Nathan were sitting in the car outside Nathan's parents house. They had decided that maybe it was time to tell his family.   
"Alright let's go." Together they made their way up to the door and entered.  
"Mom? Dad?" Nathan called. "It's Nathan."  
"Oh Nathan sweetie, hi." His mom entered the room and hugged Nathan. Stepping back however she saw Haley. Already three months into her pregnancy and now finding out she is having twins she couldn't very well hide the fact anymore. "Nathan," his mom said giving him a death look, "Is there something you'd like to tell your father and I?"  
"Yea," he said giving her an equally cold stare, "there is. Is dad around?"  
"Dan! You're son," she said accenting the word son,"has something he'd like to tell us." Dan trudged in the room not looking happy to be pulled away from whatever basketball game it was he was watching.  
He stopped dead in his tracks. "Mom, Dad," Nathan said looking between the both of them, "I just wanted to tell you that you're going to be grandparents."  
"What the hell were you thinking!" Dan yelled,"There goes your basketball career!"  
"God Nathan, I thought i raised you better than this," Deb said.  
"No mom!" Nathan shouted at her, "you didn't, and you know why? Because you guys didn't raise me at all! Where the hell were you when Dad was beating me to the ground! Where were you when I got my tonsils out or when I played my very first basketball game in kindergarten? I'll tell you something, you weren't there and I doubt you'll be there for my child either, but I just thought you might like to know. And Dad," he said staring right at Dan, "unlike you I am not going to abandon Haley or my two sons. So you know what mom and dad? Fuck you!" And with that Nathan grabbed Haley's hand and stormed out the door.  
Getting in the car Nathan slammed his door and once Haley got in they sped off.  
Entering the apartment Nathan went into their room and fell onto the bed leaving Haley standing in the doorway. The entire car ride home had been silent.  
Haley walked into their room and saw Nathan. When Nathan saw her he quickly tried to wipe the tears from his eyes. "Haley I..."   
"Nathan i'm sorry. This is my fault." Haley sat down beside him on the bed. Turning Nathan wrapped his arms around Haley.  
"Don't ever say that Haley. Look at my dad he abandoned Lucas and Karen, and then he forced me to make basketball my life when i just wanted to play because i loved it like Lucas. Why should i have expected anything more of him?"  
"still..."   
"No haley," he said firmly, "don't listen to them. We did not ruin our lives. We did not make a mistake. We are going to have two beautiful sons. I can just imagine all of us sitting down to nice family dinners, you and me sitting and watching them play basketball, but only if they want to. I can see us sitting on a porch swing watching them run around with Lucas and Peyton."  
Haley smiled at that last remark and leaned over to kiss Nathan. "I love you."  
"I love you too." Then leaning down Nathan kissed Haley's tummy. "And don't you two fret I love you guys too." Haley smiled and kissed him again and they both fell back into the bed.

"Oh Haley look at this!" Peyton squeals pointing too a little onesie with a frog on the front.  
"Oh my gosh that is so cute," Haley says. Brooke, Haley, and Peyton had gone out to do some shopping for baby clothes and accessories.   
"I can't believe you are having two boys Haley James," Brooke says smiling. "Haley i am so getting these little overall outfits for those to babies!"  
"You guys this is so much fun thanks for coming."  
"Are you kidding me Haley? A chance for me to shop and spend other peoples money." All three of them laugh at Brooke's comment. "Who knew shopping for little baby stuff could be so fun. It's all so cute."  
"I know. Oh Hales you have to get them some little footsie pajamas, oh and look at these sweaters." Haley laughed.  
"These kids aren't even born and they're getting spoiled rotten."  
"So are you going to dress them alike if they're identical?" Brooke asks Haley walking over to look at the pajamas.  
"Yes definitely. Can you imagine two little boys in the same outfits playing outside with Nathan."  
"Oh that will be so cute. I can't believe Nathan Scott is going to be a father," Peyton says.  
"I know. I mean a year ago i would have been like yea right, and now it's like no big thing. He seems like the father type. I know that having Dan raise him will definitely help him to be a better father."   
"Okay you guys let's buy this and get out of here because pregnant woman has to pee!" Brooke and Peyton laughed and they took the clothes to the counter to purchase them.  
"Geez they weren't lying when they said pregnant women always have to pee. OUCH!" Brooke said when Haley elbowed her playfully.  
All three of them started laughing.

Lucas was standing on her porch when Haley got back from shopping with the girls. She walked up to him curious as to what he was doing. "Lucas?"   
"Hey Hales," he said trying to sound casual.  
"Okay Luke spill, what's going on?" Lucas sat down hard on the porch.   
"I just can't seem to get out of this mess Hales. Peyton and Brooke are still ignoring me unless it's about you." Haley went to sit down and Lucas had to help her.  
"Lucas someone's going to get hurt somewhat that's life, but figure out who it is you really like if it's even one of them."  
"I really like Peyton, but then again Brooke is so much fun to be with." He put his head in his hands.  
"Lucas look at me," Haley said. Lucas looked up at her. "Tell me why you like Peyton and Brooke."  
"Well Peyton is great. I mean she and I have a lot in common. For her art is like my basketball. Her mom's gone. She's easy to talk to. We have that whole tortured artist/broody basketball player thing going on as Jake and them said. Then again there's Brooke. Ah what can I say about her. She's fun, she gets me to do wild stuff, and she can always make me smile, but at the same time there's another side to her that she let me see. She opened up to me when Peyton was drugged. She let me see who she really was."  
Haley was smiling really big now. "Okay Lucas i'm not sure about you but the choice seems obvious from that dazed look in your eyes as you were listing those things. I think you definitely have the star basketball player/head cheerleader thing going on."  
"You're right!" he said jumping up. "I do like her, Haley I think I love her," he said looking at her incredulously.  
"Whoa slow down man."  
"No really. Peyton and me, i just wanted to see what it would be like, but Brooke she came along. She made life fun, she made it exciting. I've gotta go get her Hales!" Haley just smiled up at him.   
Lucas ran off down the street and Haley just laughed to herself. It was about time he figured it out.


End file.
